This application relates to managing, sharing, and distributing, digital media files, including digital still image files and/or digital video image files. For example, media files can be imported from a media device (e.g., a digital camera or video recorder) into a computer system. Other imports can occur from computer to computer, such as copying a subset of media files from a user's folder of raw media files to a different folder. As another example, media files can be copied between a personal computer and a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), or personal gaming device.
Media files can be distributed among devices connected to a network. For example, a personal computer can send a request for a media file to a web server. The web server can provide the requested media file to the personal computer in response to the request. In some cases, media files can be shared between end user devices on a network. This type of media file sharing can be referred to as Peer-to-Peer sharing. For example, a user of a first computer can share digital still image files with a user of a second computer through a computer network.